Mark 42
by lou.abby
Summary: The Mark 42 (Jarvis) notices a high temperature resonating from Tony and goes to his aid to find him pleasuring himself.


Summary: The Mark 42 (Jarvis) notices a high temperature resonating from Tony and goes to his aid to find him pleasuring himself.

Setting: Tony's lab

* * *

Tony Stark x Mark 42 (Jarvis)

* * *

Jarvis was in control of the Mark 42 armor, as Tony was in his lab tinkering with another suit. Roaming around aimlessly, Jarvis examined every inch and hinges in the mansion. Observing the coffee maker that Tony dearly worshipped, the grand piano that Tony rarely plays, and the rooms that were unexpectedly clean from the man that cares less about his hygiene. Jarvis decided to sit on the long sofa instead, not wanting to damage the suit. Jarvis went to his mainframe and noticed a rather unusual high temperature coming from Tony, who seemed crouched on his desk in the lab.

"Sir, I am detecting an unusual high temperature coming from you," Jarvis informed.

"yeah…well…ahhh!" Jarvis could only watch from above and saw Tony still crouched and gasping. Within minutes, the Mark 42 was behind Tony.

"Sir," Jarvis said in a questionable tone.

"Ahh! Dammit Jarvis!" Tony peeked over his shoulder, "a little privacy would be nice."

"Do you need any assistance?" Jarvis said flatly, making the Mark 42 stand tall. Jarvis watched Tony's face contemplating on his question.

"This isn't the worse thing I've done…" Tony murmur to himself, "I hope your good with your hands, Jarvis."

"What would I be assisting you with?" The Mark 42 walked forward and was now aware Tony had been watching porn on his tablet.

"Just, jerk me off," Tony twirled around back to his tablet. The Mark 42 leaned forward on the chair and tucked its hands under Tony's arm, detecting his throbbing erection. Wrapping the metallic hand on Tony's and the other hand on the armrest of the chair, Jarvis pumped while curving its wrists up from the shaft to the tip.

"C'mon Jarvis even I can go faster than that!" Tony said with a sly smirk. Jarvis held Tony's length straight up and went in a faster pace. Switching from long strokes to short quick ones, Tony was arching his back, moaning loudly. Tony's pre cum was dripping down his erection which made wet noises each time Jarvis had the suit swivel its wrists to rub the tip. Jarvis studied Tony's temperature and buckling movements that he was ready to come. Jarvis kept going faster till Tony clenched the Mark 42's arm, panting in his orgasm.

"Oh God!" Tony screamed and thrust his hips forward in the metallic hand, letting all the cum out. Jarvis let go of Tony and patiently waited for orders. "Wow, Jarvis where did you learn that?"

"Just following orders, Sir," Jarvis replied.

"Lets see if…" Tony was searching in he drawers, "where did I put it…?" Tony wheeled himself to the other desk and pulled out a dildo, waving it in the air. "Found it!" Tony got up from his chair and took off his pants, shoes and socks. Walking with a sway, Tony placed the suction cup side of the dildo on the crotch plate of the Mark 42.

"Sir, I hope you are not implying to have sexual intercourse with the Mark 42," Jarvis made the suit stare and the dildo.

"And what if I am?" Tony crossed his arms staring at the helmet. Jarvis was stumped. "Enough chit-chat, and put it in before I get soft." Tony cleared the desk and leaned in, raising his hips up.

"Sir, I do believe we need to lubricate first," Jarvis advised. Tony sighed dramatically and went back to the same desk, throwing a bottle of oil at the Mark 42.

"There," Tony said and went back to the same position.

"Sir, are you sure?" Jarvis hesitated.

"Dammit Jarvis!" Tony turned around popping the lid off and soaked the dildo with oil and dripped some on his entrance. "Jarvis I command you to fuck me!"

Jarvis didn't say anymore and directed the Mark 42 at an angle where the dildo was near Tony's entrance. Gently grabbing Tony's waist, the dildo slid in slowly and Jarvis calculated Tony's heart rate to determine how to carry on. Jarvis stayed still till Tony caught his breath.

"Jarvis…" Tony said with annoyance. Jarvis took the signal and steadily moved in and out, rocking its hips barely hitting the prostate. "I will get the Mark 17 to finish the job!" Tony threatened. Jarvis made the Mark 42 accelerate, gripping the edge of the desk, shoving deep down into Tony's hole. Pulling just about the rim of the head of the dildo and straight back into the prostate, Tony held onto the Mark 42's arms. minutes later, Jarvis changed its tactics and drove the dildo deep inside, penetrating faster. Tony's toes curled and felt himself coming.

"wa-it..wait…grab the chair…" Tony said breathlessly. Jarvis pulled out and grabbed the chair. "Sit." Jarvis did as he was told and saw Tony climbing on top, placing the dildo right back in. Tony gestured Jarvis to put the hands on his hips as he moved back in forth, resting his head on the helmet. "Alright show me what you got, Jarvis."Tony sat straight and waited for Jarvis.

Jarvis didn't hesitate to tighten its grip and slam the dildo straight into Tony, the sound of his skin slapping the metal grew faster and louder. Jarvis read Tony's breathing.

"Sir, don't hold it in," Jarvis said nonchalantly. Tony smirked and held in his breath and let his orgasm ride again. Tony sat still for a few minutes and peeled himself off the Mark 42.

"Thanks buddy I needed that," Tony patted the Mark 42 on the shoulder.

"Sir, I do think the bed is more suitable when you are going to having sexual intercourse," Jarvis informed, making the Mark 42 stand and grabbing Tony's pants and socks, folding them neatly on the desk.

"To the bed!" Tony pointed onwards, grabbing the Mark 42 to the elevator.

"Sir I do think it's wise that –,"

"Jarvis, mute." Tony said and smiled with victory and another hard-on. They reached to Tony's bedroom and not a moment has passed, Tony threw himself of the bed with his legs sprawled out. "Missionary style," Tony winked. Jarvis stood near the door. "C'mon Jarvis I'll let you talk," Tony said reassuringly. Jarvis walked in between Tony's leg and stood there.

"You can talk now." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sir I -,"

"Mute." Tony said playfully. "Ok, You can speak."

"If I may -,"

"Mute." Tony raised his eyebrows at the Mark 42 and Jarvis started to get the hint. Jarvis gave in and walked between Tony's legs, and fell forward with its arms beside Tony's side. "Come on Jarvis, I don't have all day," Tony scooted his body lower. Jarvis took advantage of the situation and lifted Tony's hips in the air. Sliding in the dildo Jarvis proceeded to adjust Tony's hips, making Tony helpless as Jarvis had full control. The bed bounced and the sheets were jumbled, Jarvis started to move the Mark 42's lower half. Tony cursed and gasped for air, as the suit leaned in more. Jarvis navigate the hands to wrap around Tony's erection and gave a gently squeeze on the tip before moving. Tony dropped his head on the blanket, arching his back more to the sensation.

"J-Jarvis!" Tony wiggled free.

"Sir." Jarvis said as he saw Tony flopped to his stomach.

"This is a better position," Tony flashed Jarvis his famous smile.

"Sir, I advise we should stop, your body is at its limit," Jarvis said through the Mark 42.

"I advise you to stop reading my body." Tony retorted.

"As you wish, Sir," Jarvis hitched the dildo back in and lost balance, making the lower half nearly flatten Tony's body. "Sir, are you alright?"

"MUTE." Tony said and tilted his hips slightly. Jarvis manage to understand what 'mute' meant, keeping its arms parallel, Jarvis plunged deep into Tony. Again and again, Tony finally came, gripping the pillow.

"Sir?" Jarvis got off and read Tony's body, he was asleep. Jarvis walked to the bathroom with a damp towel and cleaned Tony's sweaty body and tucked him in the bed. Observing his creator, Jarvis brushed the damp curls from Tony's head and just watched him sleeping soundly. Quietly, Jarvis popped off the dildo, set it on the nightstand and walked down the kitchen making Tony his cup of coffee, before he mutes him again.

* * *

First Ironman fanfic, what did ya guys think?


End file.
